Talk:Fredbear vs sans/@comment-26814804-20160708232610/@comment-31259708-20160806154014
Ok So i'm just gonna respond to this "According to the library, and everything else for that matter, these attacks are magic." Never in the ENTIER LIBRARY DID THEY SAY THAT MONSTERS ONLY USED MAGIC IN THEIR ATTACKS JUST THAT THEY (monsters) ARE MADE OF MAGIC OH also Vulken is a volcano That gives off smoke Guess what SMOKE FROM VOLCANOS CAN CREATE DIRTY LIGHTNING "Not actual lightning, MAGIC. " Again nothing says Everything they use is magic "If this was actual lightning, it would home in on you even after the attack is summoned." Hey Smashor it's called game limitations And FICTION NO FICTIONAL LIGHTNING REAL OR FAKE HOMES IN ON PEOPLE WHEN THEY DODGE. "Same goes to Asriel's Lightning." Even dou Asriel's lightning should be far faster than regular lightning so it doesn't matter "And if Vulkin's or Asriel's lightning was actual lightning, they would" Already answered this "A: Be solid bolts (This really is only an inconsistancy for vulkin's)" It's called using a cartoony style "B: Home in on you" REAL LIFE AND FICTIONAL MECHANICS ARE DIFFRENT THINGS I say this because other people in fiction have dodged Lightning, LIGHTNING FROM A CLOUD and it didn't home in on them. "C: Blind Frisk from it being that close to their face, witch isn't the case as you can see the enemies still" No it wouldn't BECAUSE FICTIONAL AND REAL LIFE ARE 2 SEPERATE THINGS JUST BECAUSE LIGHTNING WOULD BLIND A PERSON IN REAL LIFE DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT WOULD IN FICTION. Oh also METTATON HAS SHOWN THE ABILITY TO USE ELECTRICITY (See what happens if you get any of his questions wrong) AND SHIT AS WELL and guess what HE USES LIGHTNING IN YOUR FIGHT AS WELL so their's Even LESS OF A REASON TO QUESTION THE LIGHTNING. And again Fictional people have dodged Lightning And their eye site was still perfectly fine "D: Probably take up most of the battle box" No it wouldn't Stop trying to say That real life lightning would do the EXACT SAME THING AS FICTIONAL LIGHTNING. "E: NOT be rainbow coulored (Only a nitpick for Asriel)" Asriel's lightning IS FAR FASTER THEN REGULAR LIGHTNING JUST BY PRINCIPLE AND WOULDN'T SCALE TO ANYBODY BUT FRISK FOR DODGING IT. "F: Not come from a cloud with a face on it (Only Vulkin, once again.)" CARTOONY DESIGN OF GAME "As for Frisk moving where there isn't any time," gonna respond to this as well don't care about the knight knight segment "A: Deleating your save file could just be flowey gaining control of it." THEN WHY DOES HE PHYSICALLY DESTROY IT. "B: It's not like there arn't dark areas in a place, oh, I don't know, SOMEPLACE COMPLEATLY SEPERATED FROM SUNLIGHT" ASRIEL DESTROYED THE TIMELINE HE HAD A PITCH BLACK BACKGROUND TO. "C: Just because you regain control of your SAVE file dosn't mean the world is recreated. If you kill flowey, an "absolutley normal flower" is still there, so you didn't RELOAD." you do realize the souls could have had something to do with that right ALSO HE STILL PHYSICALLY DESTROYED THE FUCKING SAVE FILE WHICH IS A TIMELINE IN OF IT'S SELF (kinda has to be) OH Also Flowey reloaded at the start of the fight and Frisk could have reloaded because it's totally impossible for that to have happened. "D: Even if you did move without time, it would only be from vast amounts of DETERMINATION, not actual speed, and DEFINATLY somthing that wouldn't show up in the sans fight." did I ever say it SCALED TO SANS NOPE. "I think I've made my point." Hopefully i've made MY POINT